Si entendieras lo que dice la Lap
by Mushaid
Summary: No es que Sherlock no se percate de los detalles ¡Por Dios, es el gran detective consultor! y tampoco es que a John le gusten las indirectas, pero de alguna manera los dos cayeron redonditos en un "estira y afloja" para ver quién es más idiota, pero claro todo fue inconsciente. Fic para el reto de "Dicelo con..." de I m Sherlocked


_Hola!, como siempre tarde jeje Un_n .Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, bueno espero que les guste, por mi parte me divertí escribiendo, ojala ustedes igual leyendo._

_Fic para el reto de "Dicelo con..." de I´m Sherlocked (A dos palabras de las 1000, pff por poquito!)_

**"Si entendieras lo que dice la Lap."**

...

No es que Sherlock no se percate de los detalles (¡Por Dios, es el gran detective consultor!) y tampoco es que a John le gusten las indirectas, pero de alguna manera los dos cayeron redonditos en un "estira y afloja" para ver quién es más idiota, pero claro todo fue inconsciente.

Como cada mañana desde hacía unos días Sherlock bajo hacia la sala encontrando la laptop del doctor reproduciendo una tonta y romántica canción.

Suspiro recordando sus intentos para entender a su compañero de piso, porque algo andaba mal, leer a Watson era para el detective como mirar por la ventana y saber si era de día o de noche, pero esa semana.

(Lunes)

_**Solo déjate amar.**_

_Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te he encontrado se, que no hay nadie mas._

_Nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo ya con honestidad. _

_Fueron tantas horas tan solo y triste hasta que te vi. _

_Tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma por eso siempre quédate aquí, solo déjate amar._

-¿John?-

-Dime-

-¿Qué se supone que estas escuchando?-

-Se llama música Sherlock, es fácil de deducir-

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué escuchas precisamente "ese" tipo de música?-

-No se, reproducción aleatoria, solo quiero ruido-

(Martes)

**De donde sacas eso.**

_No vayas a pensar, que te sueño a diario, que te extraño tanto. _

_Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así. A mi ya me das igual, total que mas me da, si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo. _

-¿Otra vez?-

-No hay nada en el televisor-

-Ohh-

(Miércoles)

**Colgando en tus manos.**

_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo. Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino. _

_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo. Sé que pronto estaremos unidos. Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo. Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino. Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos. Así que no me dejes caer._

-¿Solo tienes ese estilo?-

-Me gusta-

-Por este tipo de cosas creen que eres gay… ¿John?, ¿John?, ¡Deja esa cabeza donde esta!, ahhh, ¿no puedes aguantar una broma?-

(Jueves)

_**Coleccionista de Canciones**_

"_Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tu mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio mi compas y mi camino _

_Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tu pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo para estar siempre (siempre) siempre, siempre contigo amor"_

-¡Oye! Estoy escuchando eso, ¡vuelve a encenderlo!-

-¡Ya me harto!-

-¡Igual que a mí, tu violín a las 3 de la mañana!-

-Me ayuda a pensar ¡tiene un sentido!-

-Mi música también lo tiene-

Esa última línea de día anterior, dicha en susurro había descolocado al menor de los Holmes.

Había una razón, era algo privado para no decirlo, pero tan importante como para insinuarlo, John quería que él lo supiera, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Pistas, eso era lo que le daba con esas estúpidas canciones, pero por más que repasaba cada uno de los títulos, no llegaba a ningún lado, pero en especial la de ese día, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar a intentar descifrar.

(Viernes)

**Me dedique a perderte**

Porque no te llene de mí, cuando aun había tiempo porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo.

Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego, te deje para luego, este maldito tiempo.

Me dedique a perderte y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre.

Me dedique a no verte, me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme. Y me aleje mil veces y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre y quise detenerte Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente.

Estaba tan encimado en sus frustraciones, que no noto la mesa puesta hasta que lo llamaron.

-El desayuno está listo, y nada de no comer, si abrieras un poco lo ojos te darías cuenta de lo que pierdes por tu falta de apetito, hasta Harry me ruega porque le cocine-

Entonces esa pista que faltaba, la que lleva escapando todo ese tiempo, brilla con tal intensidad que no pudo evitar soltar aquella sonrisa de triunfo, saco su celular escribió un texto y comió junto al doctor, hablando de todo y de nada, sin despegar aquellos ojos azules de la cara apacible y alegre del único al que consideraba su amigo, al menos hasta ese día.

-Vez como no fue tan malo ingerir algo de alimento-

-Tal vez John, se nota el aumento de tu intelecto, mira que lograr que haga algo que pensé sin importancia no es cualquier cosa ¡Fue brillante!-

-Ehh, ¿gracias?, pero solo fueron unos panques cuando logre que comas tres veces al día entonces felicítame-

-Lo que digas, por cierto tienes correo- el otro acostumbrado a las muestras de su ingenio, solo asintió y comenzó a recoger la mesa, no noto la presencia del más alto hasta que sintió su aliento en su oído- Nos vemos en la noche, se puntual-

Y así como llego se fue, escuchando como despedida el cerrar de la puerta, dejando a un estático y embelesado Watson, con la duda en la garganta, pero una sonrisa de diversión.

Se encamino al ordenador para revisar el correo que no sabía que existía.

**De: SH**

Angelo´s 8:00 p.m.

Esto SI  es una cita.

**Canción.**

Te amo. Alexander Acha

_**Amo toda tu figura**_

_**Modelo de lo increíble.**_

_**Belleza y virtud en una.**_

_**Tu soltura perdona.**_

_**No dejas morir a nadie**_

_**y vas sembrándonos ilusiones.**_

_**Tú no sabes lo que causas,**_

_**Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta,**_

_**Haces que la gente agradezca**_

_**tu existencia**_

**Te amo**

**SH.**

John río satisfecho y feliz, sabía que en algún momento el otro entendería y agradecía que fuera tan rápido, eso de buscar canciones definitivamente no era lo suyo.


End file.
